The Sweetest Things
by Evita82
Summary: Remus' old diary , a strange pendent(new plot item thinger) and one girls emotions. Can Hermione both love and save Remus? New CHAPTER!!!!
1. Hazy Day

Disclaimer: Do people even read these things? I know I never have. I know that they just say that the author doesn't own Harry Potter & Co because the goddess JKR does and that we should all gravel (with a long "A" I think) at her feet because she is an absolute genius!  
  
Summary: Ok this is my very first fanfic and I'm proud to announce that it is a Remus / Hermione pairing. This is not another one of those time turner things though Hermione does get a sneak peek at Remus in the past but I wont spoil the surprise! (Not that it's that amazing) This is set in Hermione's 6th year and yes Voldie is still around and yes as usual in this pairing Remus is back to teaching at Hogwarts. Let the fun begin!  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe. There is going to be a little snogging and there might be a little "LUV MAKING" going on but I wont go into detail there. On to the show!  
  
"The Sweetest Thing"  
  
  
  
It was one of those days that students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry just couldn't pay attention in class. No matter how many detentions and scary looks students got from Snape or how many points were taken during Transfiguration for accidentally turning a teapot into a rabbit instead of a wastepaper basket or even in Hagrid's class on mermaids that usually had the boys' mouths on there lap, they just couldn't get into the flow. Even Hermione Granger who was easily the smartest witch for her age in the school and was one with a thirst for knowledge found it difficult to concentrate during her classes that day. Her mind kept running off and things like " Does Snape honestly think that the 'I just bathed in Crisco' thing work for him with the ladies?" or " Why is Ron staring at Lavender's chest? What a jerk!" She sighed as she packed up her things to head off to the library for 20 minutes before she would join the rest of the 6th year Gryffindor's in their Defense against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin. Her life seemed like it had run out of interesting ideas and keep giving her the same thing over and over again. Wake up . eat.. argue with Ron. go the class. Argue with Ron. eat .. Class. argue .you get the picture. How she longed for something exciting. Or someone rather. She was 17 now and was ready to find someone stable for her life. True she knew she was young but she was years ahead of the other 6th years she knew. She just needed someone. She pushed her chair half in to her Potions desk and ambled away only half aware that she had a 4 parchment long essay to do for Snape on .. what was it on it again? She forgot but right then she really didn't care. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N Review and I will give you a cookie! And it it's a good review I'll write you in my will!!! 


	2. Diary

A/N I still don't own nothing cept the plot and that's nothing to boast about  
  
Hermione stepped into the library and headed to her usual corner table that had the best view of all three entrances and had the easiest access to her favorite Arithmacy books and resources.  
  
She soon came across a symbol in her work that she didn't recognize and thought that it'd be best if she looked up just to be sure of herself. As she scanned the shelves for and "Arithmacy Dictionary", she spotted among the large volumes a thin brown leather cladded book that looked strangely out of place. She pulled it out and examined the cover closely. She distinguished right away that it had nothing to do with Arithmacy. This was in fact a diary. An older diary that had the year 1974 marked in neat block letter on the right corner, and on the left corner there were the initials but they had faded out so bad that only a solitary L was left and that too had limited days of existence.  
  
Hermione opened to the first page:  
  
January 1st, 1974  
  
Hello my new diary. This is the beginning of a new year for me. Maybe even a new start. As I always do in countless diaries that I have had the honor of owning, I start each year by telling a little about myself. I keep thinking that if I do this I will find out some truth about myself that I have carelessly overlooked or was to arrogant or humble to notice. I was born December 4th of the year nineteen hundred and sixty and am currently 14 years. I attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and am in the 4th year with my best friend in the whole world. In fact my only friends for that matter. Their names are James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Together we are the Maurders. James is the unofficial leader of all of us. He is always the sociable one that has all the girls hanging off him but we all know his heart belongs only to Lily Evens. Sirius is the goof ball. He always has the best pranks to pull and the funniest jokes to tell. He is damn funny even when he's not even trying to. He also is the kind of guy who is a major ladies man. He unlike James loves them all and says quite often "Ladies, Ladies there is enough Sirius for all of you to go around" I don't doubt that some weeks. Four girls in one week but the strange thing is, is that they never seem heartbroken by this. They just love him more. Maybe some things aren't meant to be understood. Then there is Peter. He is the quite boy that tries his hardest to fit in with the likes of James and Sirius. He never quit keeps up but we love him anyway. He's a good reminder of how we all are suppose to behave like "Good little Wizards" Lastly there is me. I am Remus Lupin and I'll say it right now so there are no surprises later on. I am a werewolf. I have been since I was a very small boy but we wont go into detail of how that unfortunate accident happened. It happened and that's all you really need to know. I am and what you would call the sensible and mature on the Maurders. I try to keep them in order and I try to talk reason into them but sometimes it doesn't work. On the other hand, sometimes I don't care and get into trouble myself. My friends know about me being a werewolf and all and they don't mind it at all. In fact I thing Peter is proud to have a "friend like me who can eat anyone who picks on him" as he so kindly puts it, not that I ever would attack someone. I would never forgive myself. I must go now but I'll write tomorrow.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped this was her own teachers diary from when he was at Hogwarts! Why was it in the library? Should she return it to him? Maybe he would be angry if she did give it back to him. After all, he only mentioned his name very late in the first entry and that meant that she had to have read the whole thing. This could be very personal to him. She went back to her table forgetting all about the dictionary she wanted and thought the situation through. She was going to keep it until she could sneak it into his classroom and put it on his desk with a note explaining what happened. Yeah that sounds good she thought as she put the diary into her bag and got up to go to her DADA class. 


	3. Stupified Hermione or Wandering Mind ta...

Disclaimer: I still own nothing not even my glass of milk I myself poured and my little sister Crow thought it would be funny to drink!  
  
Call out to Kat, Alarium, Super Q, Animegirc-mika, Azkaban Fugitive, Safriefarae, and Panda ME .. Thanks for reviewing.. KAT: I just relieved that my summary didn't fallow my story so I changed the summary.. Still the same idea.. To my sister Disa. how did you know this was me?  
  
On to Chapter 3 ... What will happen? The author doesn't even know so sit back grab a Dew and try to make since of my writing.  
  
Hermione was half way through DADA class when her thoughts went back to diary that belonged the man who was in front of the class demonstrating some defense tactic when faced with an angry forest beast. She wondered if he would be angry. She had only read the first page that wasn't personal really. Only who he was and who his friends were. Nothing Hermione didn't know already but maybe there were things in there that were personal? He might not believe me if she said she only read one page. Would he be angry or maybe embarrassed?  
  
She was in a sticky situation. She had planned to just leave a note with the diary on his desk explaining what happened but she thought that even if she didn't sign her name he would know it was her. She had very distinguishable handwriting that he could identify easily if he just went through a few assignments and looked at hers. Moreover, she couldn't very well ask Ron or Harry to write a note. They would be to interested in it and have the whole thing read in a night. Those boys had not since of privacy she thought to herself.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? Wake up Lupin asked you a question." Harry whispered into her ear  
  
Indeed, when Hermione focused her eyes back to her teacher she meet his dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hermione I thought you were the kind of student that didn't let your mind wander in my class. I thought better for you." Lupin said in a tone that was calm but it ripped at Hermione's guilt.  
  
Yes, she had let her mind wander in an important class. Voldermort was still out there and Defense against his wizard and his servant beasts was more important then every and not paying attention in a class that taught how to defend yourself against them wasn't smart.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again" She assured him.  
  
A small smile danced on his face that made his usually tired features seem so much younger. 'He looks so young when he smiles like that' Hermione thought. . "Well it seems" he said" that if I can't keep my most dedicated student here, Hermione Granger, from her mind wandering to other places I rest my case with the rest of you. Today will be a free day but I assure you all that tomorrow we will work hard to catch up." The students sighed in relief.  
  
Hermione was silently relieved as well as she watched Lupin sit down behind his desk, pull out a brown leather book, and start writing. ' Is that his current diary? I wonder if he's going to write about me not paying attention' she thought with a guilt building up in her chest. She hadn't meant not to pay attention.  
  
The bell rang twenty minutes later to much relief to Hermione. She packed up the Arithmacy homework she had been working on in the library when she had found his diary and had never finished.  
  
As she was walking out of the classroom she threw Professor Lupin one last look and a smile that he caught and hoped that it was a I-am-sorry-about- not-paying-attention kind a smile. (A/N how does that smile go again? I need it for my own classes) He just smiled back and gave a small wink as she walked out of the door  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter 3 . not much too it cept a few pre-fall madly in love feelings . if anyone wants to be a beta-reader for me say so in the reviews or send me an email panza102@hotmail.com 


	4. We would have been good together

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the little twisted mind that thought of this plot  
  
A/N: You may be thinking when in the frippen hell is the romance going to come in but I'm trying to do this the way it would happen in real life. Things have to go slow so sit tight! Romantic interludes between the two are a few chapters away. Yes, this chapter Hermione will develop a tiny tiny tiny crush on her professor. Isn't that sweet? On to the show!  
  
Hermione sat at on the side of her bed brushing her long unruly brown hair with an old silver brush and all the time going through her transfiguration notes.  
  
'Ok so for proper transformation the badger must be between the ages of 2 and 4 and .' her thoughts trailed off as she glanced at her bag next to and saw Lupin's old diary. ' No, Hermione your not going to read any more of that!' she told herself.  
  
' One little peek? Oh come on, you always wanted to know what went on in a teenage boys head.' She heard a voice in her head go. (A/N that's Hermione's devil side not an actual voice) ' No!' 'Are you a chicken? He won't even know and besides it'll probably not even effect him anymore.' 'Well. maybe one more entry.' 'Good girl.'  
  
Hermione pulled the diary out of the bag fully and opened to the middle of it pages. She glanced around the dorm around her. Pavarti was taking off her make-up; Lavender was nowhere to be found. "Probably having fun with Ron' She heard a half scream and then Ron saying something outside on the landing 'Take that back, having fun with Ron' she thought bad- temperedly. (A/N: is that a word?) And Tekla was writing a letter to her mystery boyfriend. (A/N: Tekla is mine! In fact, that is me!) Hermione pulled the hangings around her bed and started to read the entry.  
  
February 12th 1974,  
  
Hello Diary. I got quite lucky last night in our little prank with the Slytherins. Of course, all the Marauders got detentions but nothing serious. Speaking of Sirius he's got about 20 dates for the valentines ball and doesn't know what to say to about 19 of them about not going to the ball with them. I wouldn't want to be in his situation. Of course, maybe one date wouldn't be bad. Yes, here I sit, 2 days from the biggest ball of the year and I haven't got a partner. Of course, I asked a few girls but sadly, I keep my record going of never getting a girl to say yes. Am I that big of a geek or is it my hair that sets them off or something? I mean I got two of the most popular guys in the entire school as my best friends so I must have something likeable about me.  
  
At this Hermione felt slightly sorry for him. Lupin seemed to be very likeable and if he were her age, she wouldn't have turned him down for the ball. Of course, he was too old for her now. Almost 40 and well, that was unacceptable for a 17-year-old girl and a 40-year-old man to. you know.. "Go out" She turned back to diary and continued reading.  
  
  
  
.All I want is a someone who is mature and smart and has a great thirst for knowledge! Is that so much to ask from girls around here? Sirius just says I'm nuts and that I should tell him when I find a girl who fits those requirements. There has to be one out there! I just know it. However, just watch I'll be a 40-year-old man someday and never have even found one girl who is close to what I want. Can you tell I'm a little depressed? I even resorted asking girls I didn't even know just so I don't look as stupid as I'll feel at the ball without a partner. I have to finish my potion essay.  
  
Hermione felt remorseful for Remus. Poor guy just wants a date to the ball and he can't get one. He seemed somewhat adorable through his writing.' Like how I am now. In fourth year, I thought I had found true love with Viktor only to be hurt and then Ron. I don't even want to think about that bastard' thought Hermione as she heard something bump up against the door outside and then Lavender squeal again and Ron grunt.  
  
She turned to the next page and read on. (A/N: I'm not going to write all the entries just her feedback and a few quotes from them.) She soon had read all of February and March and into April when she heard her bedside clock beep, " The time is currently 2:00am" 'Oh crap, I better get to bed' Hermione thought as she put the diary back into her bag. She settled into bed with a thought that had started to nag at her since Remus' pre-valentines diary entry. 'Why couldn't he have been born 20 years later? He would have been a good match for me' were her last thoughts before she slipped off into a blissful slumber.  
  
  
  
A/N::: READ THIS!!!!! Hermione is not suggesting that she is smitten with Remus just that they would have been good partners.. They would have been good for each other in other words. She knows that a relationship between the two wouldn't work therefore doesn't have a huge lusty crush on him! She's very intellectual. 


	5. Oh Hermione This isn't good

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I (Under the Moons Influence AKA Tekla B. Helling) own absolutely nothing and is making no money off this little fic however if you feel you have to much money you can contact me at panza102@hotmail.com and I can work something out to relieve you of all that awful money.  
  
A/N: Did you like the last chapter? Did you read the little note at the bottom? If you didn't you aren't allowed to read the next chapter! I know I can't stop you but lets just say the sandman will be paying you a visit the next time you lie down to a peaceful slumber! Mahahahah! Ok I flipped ::: Looks for Prozac:::  
  
It was Saturday the next morning so Hermione didn't have to get up all that early but being that the day before had almost been wasted by the exciting finding of the diary and her lack of concentration she thought that it would be best if she got up early to catch up on work. Skipping breakfast (yucky synthetic meat like sausage and rubbery eggs) she headed to the library with all her books, notes and anything else she would need for a good mornings work. (A/N doesn't that sound like fun? Up at the butt crack of dawn to do homework.. ::: Offers Hermione her Prozac:::) Among other books, she also had Lupin's diary. She wasn't going to read anymore of it she promised herself as she saw in her bag while she pulled out her Potions book. She had found too much about Remus Lupin then she wanted to. Last night she had been entertained and mesmerized by his writing but now this morning she felt as though she had entered his private life. Almost as bad a voyeur watching a person from a hidden camera but instead through his very words. She stuck true to her word about not reading his diary or even thinking about it almost until lunch that day. She had gotten up to go once again the Arithmacy shelf in the library when she saw the small gap in the books where his diary had been. 'Why was his diary there in the first place? Did someone put if there recently or had it been there since his own school days? Of course, it couldn't have been there since his own school days. Maybe the Arithmancy section of the library was the most used section but surely, she wasn't the only one who used it often for homework. Some one should have noticed it.' She pulled a large volume that looked like it would help her with her homework and lugged it back to her table. She was fumbling around in the front pouch of her bag for another bottle of ink when the diary tempted her again. 'No Hermione! You have already read too much of his personal writing and reading more of it will just make you feel worse' That didn't convince her curiosity. She gritted her teeth because she knew that the little voice inside of her would never shut up unless she read some of his diary. She pulled it out, picked out a random page and started reading.  
  
July 26th, 1974  
  
Hello Diary. Today, just as all my other days at home during the holiday, is complete and utter BLAH. If someone was handing out trophies for boring and useless days spent at home, I would have a trophy case the size of Canada. Let me give you a sample of one of those days.  
  
8:45am: Roll out of bed, scratch self (A/N hey he's still a male so even if its non-Remus like who cares?) 8:50am: Stumble to bathroom, wonder who that ravishing handsome young man is in the mirror, put contacts in (A/N Just pretend he has contacts) and find out I was looking at my cat. 9:03am: Go downstairs, get insulted by my younger brother, nail him in the midsections, get grounded for a week, and eat cheerios. 9:20am:Go upstairs, undress, walk around my room starkers trying to find a clean pair of boxers, find that they are all dirty, put on briefs, walk around room in underpants, try to find a pair of jeans that don't smell, Victory! I've found a pair, throw on an old white undershirt, put on old used socks and dirty shoes. 9:34am: Go downtown to the soda shop( A/N Yes he can still go there when he's grounded mmmmmkay?) Buy a Coke, read a leftover newspaper 10:25am: Get bothered by Mindy Kraus an 8-year-old girl, about if I have a girlfriend and what base am I on. Wonder what has happened to child minds, tell her that I haven't left the house to go to the game yet. 10:42am:Buy another Coke, read another newspaper 11:13am: Leave shop and go to the library. 11:19am: Get splashed by a passing car going through a puddle and hear someone yell out at me " Excuse me but do you have any Grey Poupon", Tell him no and continue walking. 11:23am: Arrive at library, find favorite desk, books, and sit and read. 12:00pm: Still reading 5:00pm: Get hungry, leave library, and walk home 5:30pm: Eat a wonderful meal made by my mother, burp, get yelled at and sent to room. 6:14pm: Write in diary. 6:48pm: Pull out my DADA book for the next year and read. 7:45pm: wander downstairs for more food. 8:30pm: Back to reading my various textbooks. 10:54pm: Receive letter from Sirius. Read all about his new "flame that burns his heart and warms his soul" get depressed about my lack of smoothness with the ladies. 11:23pm: Give up trying to form a conversation that would work with ladies in my head and go to the bathroom. 11:30pm: Can be heard singing in the shower 11:43pm: walk to room in a towel, still dripping because I forgot to dry myself. 12:01am: In PJs.(cough::::Starkers:::Cough) crawl in bed, sleep.  
  
Doesn't that sound like fun? Well no, it's not. I Remus J. Lupin have officially the dullest life in the world during the holiday. I have no one to talk to, no girls to pretend that someday I might talk to, no trouble to get into with friends and no good magical books that Hogwarts library provides. Well since its 6:48 pm, I shouldn't break my schedule and read my DADA book.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. The thoughts that she had before about him being a little adorable were confirmed he was. She still felt so sorry for him. He must have had a tough life as a kid. Being a werewolf and all. He even said in her third year when the were in the Shrieking Shack he was terrified when he was at school that James, Sirius and Peter would leave him if they found out that he was a monster once a month. She never thought of him as a monster. Even when she told everyone in the shack about him being one she hadn't meant it in the way that it was a bad thing and a flaw against him. She just was caught up in the "heat of the moment" No, he wasn't a monster. The way he smiled and when he worked on grading a paper or something in class his shaggy hair would fall across his face giving him disenchanted look that nonetheless said he could be mischievous. 'Hermione what are you thinking about? Since when did you ever notice anything like that' She had caught herself quickly. She couldn't be thinking about her teacher in this way. She shoved the diary back into her bag and went back to working. Trying hard as she could not to think about the feelings she had just quashed. However, when she saw Lupin enter the library, head over to Madam Pomphry ask for something and sit on a stool next to her desk and wait for the book he asked for, she almost didn't breath. She tried to focus on her work but she really needed to see if his hair did fall into his eyes and make him look disenchanting. Yep they did, her stomach dropped as she saw this. He spotted her and gave a quick smile and a wink. She nodded and gave a half smile that she hoped didn't show that she was sick inside and turned back to her work. She couldn't work until he had left the library. She shook her head and thought 'Oh my Hermione. This isn't good. '  
  
  
  
A/N hahahahaha Hermione has a crush! Haha but wanna know something? There is a reason why she found the diary! And it wasn't by chance!!! DO OYOU GUYS LIKE IT? PLS SAY YOU DO!!!! 


	6. What DADA Essay?

Disclaimer: So you've made it this far. and I bet you know what I'm going to say.. Yepo. I don't own a thing  
  
A/N: So is this a yah or a nah fic? I hope its original and I hope that it isn't one of those fics that are way of base. I think its kind of cute actually. So in this next exciting episode of "The Sweetest Things" (Why is it named that? Don't ask me the elves told me to name it that) Hermione will venture into the land of DADA class and keeping her cool and not hugging and kissing his right there on the spot. (Wouldn't we all want to do that if Remus was our teacher?) Ok I think that's all that's going to go on in this chapter but I don't know. we'll see. ::: Puts on her stylish writers hat and begins to write:::  
  
Hermione slowly toddled (A/N I LOVE THAT WORD. SAY IT OUTLOUD.. TIS FUN) back to her dormitory in the north tower dreading the thought of going to Lupin's class that after noon. 'Maybe I'll fake sick. I can't face him or even look at him now probably with out my stomach falling somewhere around my ankles. And this whole breathing bit while he's around is asking a little too much of me.' Hermione thought miserably. 'Why do I of all people have to fall for HIM? There's nothing spectacular about him in any means. He doesn't have a studdly body or a Fabio sex appeal nor has he done anything different in the past two days that would explain why I have this little crush on him. Maybe its just hormones acting up. Maybe its just because I haven't eaten. Yeah, I haven't eaten anything today.' Deciding the whole eating things was her problem she turned around on the staircase and headed down to get something to eat. Keeping her head down she quickly headed over to a seat by Harry and Ron. (A/N: they're still the golden trio but the other two won't be the fic much) "Hey Hermione. Missed you all morning, where've ya been?" Harry asked " I'm the library. I had lots of work to finish from yesterday. I kind of got distracted by one thing and another." She had almost said Lupin's diary but she remember that she hadn't told them about that. " Did you get that DADA essay done for Lupin?" said Ron from across the table. Hermione's stomach must have been making good friends with her ankles that day because at the mention of the essay she felt as though it permentatly dropped there. "W..we..had an essay. essay due. today?" she croaked "Yeah, since we didn't have class really on Friday he had us write one. You did get it done didn't you?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "No" She looked as though she was about the burst into tears. 'I must have been really in a dream world that day to miss homework.' She thought to herself. Harry and Ron stared at her as though she had just sprouted an extra head. "You didn't get it done? Hermione, this is a Kodak moment! You never had late work in all the years here!" Hermione's head was in her hands. She knew Lupin's policy for late work. She wouldn't receive credit for that assignment but she would be forced to come in that evening and write it in his office while he worked on whatever teachers do and she would write. That's all she needed. Three hours with him alone in his office, no more than five feet from him for the whole evening! Forgetting to eat again that day Hermione wandered out of the dining hall and up the marble staircase. Thinking of the humiliation, she was facing in less that 30 minutes. Lupin wouldn't of course be angry, just disappointed. That was worse in her mind. She would have let him down and that look that would be on his face would probably make her the tears that had been threating to come burst through. 'I'm not having a good day' she thought as she said the password and entered Gryffindor common room. She ran upstairs and grabbed her bag, shoved her DADA book into the back pouch along with a quill and ink. She glanced at the diary that was among other books. 'No I'm not taking you with you. It's you fault I'm in this mess after all. You can stay here or get lost for all I care.' She said to diary and turned on her heel to head off to class. Hopefully she could try to talk to him before class so she wouldn't have to tell him when he asked where it was and why she didn't have it. 'Oh this should be fun'  
  
  
  
A/N: I didn't like the way the chapter turned out.. ::: slaps self :::: It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. R/R anyway. I'll write another chapter tonight though again tonight. 


	7. Sorry Professor, I don't have it done

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this shiny little piece of tinfoil that came on this little piece of gum. Blows bubble  
  
A/N: I didn't like that last chapter I wrote. I should really have my ideas laid out ahead of time before I start writing but I'm too damn lazy to do that. So pls, don't say ok five good chapters then a chapter that sucked. Hey even the best of us have writers blocks and since I'm not the best I have them all the time. I don't think the last chapter was smooth or flowed. Oh well this is Hermione explaining she doesn't have the essay, before dinner where she reads another entry, dinner (she finally eats!) and Lupin's mini detention where she learns that he hasn't changed much. I think..::: Starts chewing on her candy Prozac::: Remus: Did you mention the small little kiss?  
  
Tekki: Shhh that's a surprise and its not a romantic kiss just a comfort a bawling girl  
  
Kiss and its on the cheek!  
  
Hermione entered timidly into the DADA classroom. Trembling at the thought of seeing him. She started referring to Professor Lupin as "him" because his name made her heart skip a beat whenever it passed through her mind. There he was at his desk sleeping, head resting on a pile of papers. Only soft steady breathing escaped his lips. Brown hair cascading across his now boyish face. All the worries in his life gone for the moment leaving him to be at peace. She didn't want to wake him, but knowing it would look weird if he woke up and saw her staring at him she reached out and shook his shoulder. "Wha? Huh?" He snapped out of his sleep and looked around and them up at Hermione. " I'm sorry Hermione. I've had a long day and umm.. Why are you here?" 'He must have just noticed what time it was.' "I just wanted to talk to you about that essay you.. Ah.. assigned." She said quickly. He motioned her to sit down in the chair next to his desk. She sat, and stared at knees. After a moment of silence Lupin asked." . And what about the essay?" "Um.. I was in a daze last Friday you know and umm didn't hear you assign it. I know that I won't receive credit and will have to come in and write it tonight. I'm not making an excuse I just wanted to let you know." She said all this in one breath still looking at her knees. When he didn't say anything, she glanced up at Lupin. Yes, he had that look that made her almost cry. "I'm sorry Professor," she said in a small voice, she griped the armrest of her chair so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Hermione, you're the last person I thought would have a late assignment. Is something on your mind? I've noticed that you've been rather" he searched for the right word " strained in our last class and whenever I saw you this weekend. Do you want to talk about it? " "Me? Strained? Oh no professor I'm perfect . nothing or no one is bothering . bothering me" 'Is my voice shaking?' she thought to herself. She left out one long shaking breath. He put his hand on her shoulder, she cracked. Tears started to roll down her cheek. "Hermione! It's not the end of the world if you have a late assignment! You'll still pass with well over 100%." He chuckled. 'Its not that! It's the fact that I have a crush on a man that is almost 20 years older than me and well its actually not the man but rather then the 16 year old boy that left his diary in the library of all places and that I just happen to find and read! Now what will happen? What if he finds out? ' All she managed was a small sob. She abruptly stood up and grabbed her bag. Wiping her eyes, she noticed that he had stood up too. "Hermione, its ok. don't cry." She was still sobbing and he was still smiling obviously thinking she was crying about the late homework. He was now standing in front of her both hands on her shaking shoulders and smiling down at her. She risked a glance but quickly looked away suddenly fascinated with her shoes, tears still streaming down her cheeks. When the tears didn't stop, he brought her into a strong hug. "It's ok Hermione. No big deal about that assignment. Tell you what, I won't mention it in class and we can let people assume you handed it in already if this means so much to you." She leaned her head on his shoulder still sobbing into his robes when she felt a small kiss on the side of her forehead. "Shh it's ok" She could still hear that he was laughing quietly to himself. When she finally pulled away from him, his eyes were bright with laughter and understanding. Finally thinking about what had just happened she started laughing harder then she had in a long time. He started to laugh as well. 'His laughter is like music. enchanting and alluring' "I'm sorry professor. I've been a little stressed I guess." She admitted with her old smile intact. "Not at all Hermione, you're the only student who I ever say go into tears about homework. A hard worker and a thirst for knowledge, I admire that." He said with a smile but she sensed an odd sadness for a moment behind his voice. "As you said you will have to come in tonight and do the essay. You know where my office is, right?" suddenly becoming more serious. "Yes professor. I'll be there at 7pm." "Sit down now class is about to begin" another smile lit his face and the smallest of winks escaped before he started to set up for class. Watching busy himself working she smiled to herself. She had just been held by Lupin and it had felt so natural as well as safe. He was a good man still as kind and caring as he was when he wrote in his diary. Sighing to herself, she took out her book and waited for the others to arrive. 'Maybe, just maybe he'll know someday'.  
  
A/N Another chapter that I hate!!!!!! Stupid Stupid me!!!!!! I need to rewrite these but I'm too lazy to right know. Sorry I didn't get everything I wanted to into this chapter but its 1:15am right now and need to sleep. night night and pls flame this and confirm my thoughts that chapters 6 and 7 are terrible!!!!! 


	8. Longbottoms groin injury and Hermiones d...

Disclaimer: what would happen if I said I did own Harry Potter and that he was my original idea? Who's going to stop me? Clap of thunder over head.. Sorry God. I don't own a thing..  
  
A/N: I'm back, bigger, and badder then ever! I published my second fic today but it only has about 300 words to it now (more later) and it's about GW/JP yes you read that right! I think that's the first here on Fanfiction.net!!! It's called Like Son; Like Father ... Its kinda cute I think( or will be) Anywho back to Hermione and Remus .. Hermione goes to write the essay in his office. what will happen? I don't know .. Let me write this and find out. :::: Puts on thick glasses and starts typing:::  
  
The rest of Hermione's day had gone smoothly and she was happier then she had been in a long time. Lupin's class was enjoyable as ever as she watched him collect the essays and pass her table with out a word. No one suspected a thing. They were too busy comparing lengths and what kind of material they put in the paper. No one ever asked Hermione about her essay because they knew hers was probably longer and better then theirs so they thought what's the point?  
  
She managed to pay attention this time and class and for the first time that day; her thoughts weren't on the diary. Right then as Lupin numbered them off for a hands on activity it didn't even exist.  
  
"Hermione you're a 12" Lupin called out to her as he moved on to the next student. 'Ok good, lucky number 12'  
  
Harry was a six as was Dean and Ron was an 11 and paired with Tekla. 'Just so they don't kill each other' because she knew Ron and Tekla got along as well as hair spray and frozen yogurt.  
  
Who was she with she looked around the room. There seemed to be no other 12. "Hermione you're with me I guess. There's an odd number in class today. Where is Mr. Longbottem?"  
  
"He's at the hospital wing for a pulled groin. (A/N sorry I had to do that) Excessive use Madam Pomphrey said." Ron answered quickly to sniggers and giggles with a truly evil grin on his face.  
  
Professor Lupin shot him a warning look. The laughter stopped completely except the occasional burst of laughter that usually the person next to them swatted them. Lupin went to the front of the room and explained what they were going to do for the "Hand-On" practical lesson.  
  
Hermione listened intently and took her usually throurgh notes about each step. It didn't sound to difficult, just how to avoid being hit with a revealing curse that would make you tell the nearest person next to you, your deepest secrets. Hermione had mastered that counter curse in 4th year when she was helping Harry with the Tri-Wizard tournament. (A/N does anyone else sense trouble brewing? Heehaw I'm evil but only in small healthy doses!!! Heehaw? What the hell what I thinking?)  
  
"Well that's about it. I want to practice the counter-curse first then you can try it on each other." Lupin called out as an afterthought as he trotted over to Hermione's table.  
  
The class had a good time trying to pronounce the word correctly. Hermione pronounced it correctly but she was one of few. Even Lupin messed up a couple time to her amusement. He just glared playfully at her each time he got tongue-tied. After about 5 times of saying it right Lupin thought it would be safe to try the curse with the counter curse.  
  
"I'll go first since most people know my deepest secret now" he was referring to him being a werewolf of course.  
  
Hermione waited for him to prepare but not quite all the way. BAMM the curse hit and Lupin just barley got his wand and counter cursed out in time, officially scaring the crap out of him.  
  
"Hermione, you got a good aim and a powerful wand there." He said after hehad settled down. She was pleased with herself and had a big grin plasterd on her face.  
  
"My turn though" Lupin declared. With another loud BAMM his curse was shot and hit her right in the mid section. This time she had fumbled over the words and they had come out wrong she thought franticly as she turned to Lupin and said....... .................  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!!  
  
Im sorry I didn't get to the detention yet.. Grr this is like the 3rd chapter I said I would but I keep get ditracted and now you have a cliffy!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 aint that an original title?

Disclaimer: Got milk? I have a craving for milk. Well anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Hahahaha I'm truly the evil ones daughter!! SHOUT OUT TO "ILOVECHOCOLATE" and "QUEEN OF THE TINFOIL FISH" First can I have some chocolate and what do Tin foil fist look like? I'm intrigued and yes the Beatles Rock! I'm there BIGGEST FAN! Oh yeah and thanks for your guy's reviews they're great. everyone's! I haven't received one flame but I want one so I can put that person on my hit list!  
  
  
  
.She turned to Lupin and said, " I think you have gorgeous eyes and an attractive smile." (A/N: What were you expecting? A love confession already? No no I have a plan up my sleeve and it cant happen like that with a simple spell)  
  
She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth slamming her eyes shut in embarrassment "What did I say? When I said that Lupin's eyes, yes his gorgeous eyes, went wide with shock and oh damn is he blushing?' She had opened her eyes to look at him he wasn't smiling but looking a little baffled at her. "I'm sorry professor if I've offended you." She said quickly.  
  
"Offended me? No, no Hermione I'm flattered by your complement. I. never, ah, knew that you liked, ah my ..my eyes and um smile." He finished blushing as much as her this time.' He hasn't changed has he since he wrote in that diary had he? He had mentioned in one entry where one girl had sad she liked his eyes and he had went on how he had turned so red for so long each time he thought about that his mother took him to the doctor thinking he had the fever or some sort of" Nicene Rush" (A/N: I've had that and you look like a crab seriously) Poor boy still wasn't smooth with any sort of complements.' She thought guiltily. Just then, she felt something else start coming out of her mouth. She just had covered her mouth before Lupin could hear what she had said.  
  
'I almost told him about having his diary! I hope he hurries up with the taking off of the curse' "Umm Professor Lupin could you please take this curse off before I really embarrass myself worse then I have?" he looked a little puzzled at first and then figured out what she meant.  
  
"Oh of course Hermione." He said taking up his wand again and saying the magic word. She felt the curse leave her body with relief.  
  
"Can I try the curse on you again Professor? I want to make sure I have the technique down." Hermione said  
  
"Sure I'm ready." Raising his wand ready to block the curse.  
  
Hermione doing the same with her wand shot the curse at him. He was too quick for her. She had tried about 3 times when she finally hit him in the shoulder. She felt herself goes as red as Lupin when she heard him say, " I think you have the prettiest smile I've ever seen on a girl."  
  
Looking up at Lupin, Hermione said " Sorry I hit you with the spell Professor. I'll do the counter spell now."  
  
"No Hermione that wasn't the spell, you have hit the person in the mid section for it to work and you only grazed my shoulder." He said as he looked away from his knees and up at her with the smallest of smiled on his face.  
  
'What is happening?' Hermione thought as she looked back at him. She didn't know and she didn't want to know. All that mattered is that Lupin had given her a true complement that made her feel more loved than ever before.  
  
A/N aint that cute? Hmm. it's going to be awkward when they finally get to the detention.. However, the part they confess love aint for awhile.. I have a brilliant idea but I'm trying to figure out how to work it in all the while giving pointless chapters like this one. 


	10. Before the detention Detention Chapter c...

Disclaimer: I'm working on it but I still don't own Harry Potter. I mean JK Rowling is just being a stinker each time I call and asked if I can write book 5 and publish it as its taking her a coons age to get it out. Damn woman but don't get me wrong . she's a genius!  
  
A/N: So did you guys like that last chapter? I hope you did . I was going to hold out for a few days and let you sit with chapter 8's cliffy but then thought that that would be too evil of me and you know that I'm never evil! In addition, thank you ilovechoclate for the chocolate can The Queen of the Tinfoil Fish have some too? She said she wanted some. On to chapter 10 . OMG is it already chapter 10??? Party at my house to celebrate 10 chapters of "The Sweetest Things" Bring a dish to pass.. With food in it. I was being a smart butt at our bands picnic last year I just brought an empty dish stating that it never said that it had to be full. MMMKAY Tekki lets get back to HP and not your demented humor.  
  
Hermione floated out of DADA with a grin that told everyone that she was in Nirvana (A/N is that right? Are there any Hindus out there to tell me? I thought Heaven was too cliché.). She couldn't even believe it herself. 'The prettiest smile I have ever seen on a girl' Lupin's words kept floating through her head random parts of the day. Whenever she thought about this, that blissful smile was back intact making her feel that she wanted to burst into giggles like a little pre-teen girl that just received her first awkward kiss on the mouth by a boy that 3 years later she would never remember. (A/N has that ever happened to anyone else . I cant remember that name of the guy I had my first kiss from. sad sad thing) Once during potions, she had been smiling all the time that Snape criticized her for being a know-it-all. When he asked what she was so happy about she just gazed off into his direction and smiled some more. Afterward she thought 'Oh great now Snape probably think I'm turned on by his hair that when ringed out provides the oil for McDonalds fires.'  
  
That night at around 6:30, Hermione gathered her things for her detention with Lupin. 'This is the first detention that I ever looked forward" she mumbled to herself as she shoved a quill and inkbottles into her bag. She reached across her bed for her DADA book dragging it along with it the diary. She threw the textbook in to the bag next to the quill and ink. She was going to set the diary aside but she felt that urge once again to read an entry or two, 'Just one then' she told herself.  
  
Sitting down at the edge of her bed, she opened to a page towards the back.  
  
December 21, 1974  
  
Hello there old pal, almost another year to be thrown into my drawer of wasted years and years of loneliness. Don't get me wrong my friends are great and I trust them with some of my deepest secrets but not all. I don't want to burden them with my petty problems and concerns. The Yule Ball is in three days but at least this time I have a date. A nice girl named Disa Harwood. She's a 5th year Ravenclaw that was in my Herbolgy study group. She's nice enough but has her head in the clouds most of the time. She also has one of those smiles that never reach her eyes. James thought I liked her or something because I stopped her in the hall to ask a question so he thought it would be so smart of him to ask her to the ball for me. I didn't angry just a little irritated. I had been planning to stay in my dorm and finish my holiday work but no such luck. Instead, I'm forced to show her my two left feet on the dance floor for the evening. I never feel comfortable at balls anyway. Only with a true love, I wouldn't mind. I know there's one out there I just don't know where to look right now. Last night was the full moon and thankfully, it wasn't as painful as last month's transformation. The Maurders raided Hogsmeade last night. Sirius stole some laundry from some old dears clothesline and then dug a hole right in the middle of the yard and tried burying Peter. He almost succeeded too. We didn't get back to the castle until early morning and I had actually transformed coming in through the gates. It was a long night and I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night.  
  
Hermione smiled as she put aside the diary. 'Does he always worry about balls?' He seemed so unsure of his worthyness of a date. He wanted love but he didn't like any of his options.picky picky boy. Looking at the time she pulled her hair up into a low pony tail and set off for his office.  
  
A/N this is just basiclly filler since I don't have much time tonight. Its not suppose to be anything life shaking. Enjoy and R+R . I love reviews even flames!!! So set to it! Oh yeah I don't think I'll get to another chapter toady because I have to work this morning and then help an Aunt Marge double move even closer to where I live! She use to live 90 miles away now she movingin 9 miles away 


	11. Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own the Birthday boy or any of his party friends. (Today is July 31, 2002)  
  
A/N Happy Birthday Harry!!! Party at my house tonight. everyone is invited cept that chick who flamed my Fic. Seriously she sent me an email saying how my characters weren't "in character" and all that other good stuff. Then she said that she goes to Harvard or something and said I should check into some grammar classes. I don't care if I have some bad grammar! This fic is for my and the readers enjoyment. If it isn't for you take it with a grain so salt and move on. Oh did she twerk me but I got what I wanted! My first flame! I should print it out and frame it! On to the DETENTION! Yes, I'm finally writing that chapter. To all you hopeful out there they, sorry to say, won't to say the least admit that they love each other. You don't know what's going on in Lupin's head but I do and when he finds Hermione has the diary well lets just say he's a little tense. You'll find out later just exactly why! Oh yeah Draco will make an appearance!  
  
Hermione flew down the steps two at a time. She didn't want to be late for this detention. 'Get a grip Hermione. This is a detention not an evening in a make-out closet. Nothing will happen. Don't look to eager to receive a punishment.' She thought as she slowed down before the last staircase. Catching her breath, she smoothed her robe out. This action was mostly out of habit but she consciously wanted to look good for Lupin. Not good enough so he could see it was intentional but better then she averagely was. She was in front of his office doors when she checked her bag one last time.  
  
"Quill.ink. parchment. book.. Another book .. Another quill" She mumbled to herself. She was rummaging through her bag to see if she had her pocket dictionary when she noticed the diary. "What! Why did I bring this thing?" she asked to the hallway lit only by a lone torch on the far end. "Oh Hermione! I'm sorry I'm a little late. I didn't think you'd be early but then again you always are aren't you?" She spun around and looked down the dark corridor. It was Lupin hurrying towards her with a large box under one arm and a goblet in the other hand. 'His wolvesbane potion. The full moon is in a week.' Hermione thought. "Could you take this key out of my front pocket and unlock the door Hermione? My hands are full. And I don't want to put this darn box down because I'll never be able to pick it up again. Lupin asked when he reached her in front of the door (A/N Do you think he's just being a pervert? He could have made Hermione hold the goblet? What am I saying? I'm the author. and I don't know these things . Seriously this story just comes through my fingers and I don't know what's coming next!) "Um, sure professor." Hermione tensed up as she reached towards a front pocket in his old robes. "Which one?" She asked. "This one" Lupin directed her to one on the front of his robe by nodding his head down towards it. Lupin stood a full 6 or 7 inches taller than she did so in order to reach to key she had to stand on tiptoe thus bringing her face close to his. Reaching in his pocket she couldn't help but touching him. He was warm and she could feel his steady breathing through his robe. She grabbed the key quickly and started pulling it out. Looking up at him, she first relieved how close they really were. His dark sapphire eyes were looking so deep into hers that it felt as though he had grabbed her optic nerve and wasn't going to let go. 5 inches .. 4 inches. 3 inches. 2 inches . their faces edged closer together . 1 inch . WHAM! Lupin dropped his box and its contents all over the floor. A high cackling could be heard at the other end of the corridor. "PEEVES! You know if you keep destroying thing Dumbledore will have you thrown out of the castle!" roared Lupin. Peeves just laughed again, proceeded in throwing a large book at the two, and sped off in the opposite direction. Hermione was secretly glad Peeves had disturbed them. If he hadn't thrown that book what would she be doing know? Kissing her teacher? What was she playing at? She was playing with fire that's what. She turned her now scarlet face away from Lupin's and unlocked the door. Lupin was busy repacking his box with the books that were in there. Once the door was unlocked, Hermione threw her bag right inside the door and crouched down to help him pick up the books. They worked in silence, once or twice reaching out for the same book and brushing hands. They never looked at each other. Hermione was too self- conscious to face him and he was probably too mortified to even steal a glance. (A/N Poor Poor Remus . he almost had a kiss!)  
  
Lupin lifted his box with a grunt and stood back to let Hermione in first. (A/N what a gentleman!) Hermione ducked into his office quickly picking up the bag she had dropped in the doorway earlier. She stood aside letting Lupin put the box on his desk and the goblet by a pile of papers. He stood up and faced her for the first time since the near kiss. "You can sit at my desk and write if you want to. I have to put these books away and then, uh, put my tank together." Motioning to a Grinylow tank that was in many parts. "Ok Professor" Hermione almost whispered sitting down in his old desk, she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She started to write quickly. She didn't like this tension. The sooner she got out of there the sooner she bang her head up against the wall for almost kissing her teacher. She was halfway through writing her essay when she looked up to think about how she was going to word the next sentence when she looked over towards Lupin who was on his knees on the floor trying to fix his tank. His sleeves were rolled up and getting sweaty because he couldn't get something to work right on his tank. She was clenching his teeth together trying with all his strength to get one of the bolts lose. With one last mighty turn, it came lose and flew across the room. If Hermione hadn't been watching, she would have been hit. She caught it effortlessly and smiled at Lupin who had turned somewhat scarlet again with a sick look. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't think that that bolt would have been so hard to get off." He apologized quickly getting up to retrieve to bolt. Handing it to him their hands touched for a brief moment but they both quickly pulled away. Regaining some of his composure, he nodded towards her essay. "How are you doing on it? Do you have any questions?" "She looked down at her essay, she did have a question on it but she didn't know if she should ask. She weighed out her options and opted to ask it anyway. "Um yes actually Professor Lupin I do have a question regarding the information in this book that I picked up to help me write this essay. It's an older copy and I'm not sure if the information is up to date anymore." He walked over behind her to read the book leaning slightly to get the fine print. "Yes Hermione I think your right. This book is very out of date. I don't think that they were teaching that technique when I was a student even anymore and that's been a while." He chuckled "Where did you get this book? The library or is this yours?" "I found it in an old section of the library and I thought it looked interesting and resourceful but I guess I was misled by the fancy cover." She sighed. 'This paper is going to take me all night if this book isn't any good.' She thought to herself. "Then Professor what method is used in place of this one?" She asked. Maybe he'd help her so much that she could get out of here with in another hour. He went over to his bookcase grabbed a large book, set it on the table, grabbed his wand and some scratch parchment. Pulling up a chair on the opposite to her, he started to explain the procedure. He was truly passionate when teaching her. She could tell that DADA was his niche and passion. He didn't have the pale tired look when he was teaching. He even looked years younger because his face seemed to light up. Hermione had never noticed this before, but he almost had an excited tone in his voice while he taught her. Hermione listened intently while he talked and when he demonstrated she watched smiling when his wand got a little over excited and fell from his hand. He blushed yet again and picked his wand up which had ended up on the other side of the room. She started giggling aloud at the little incident. "Think that's funny Miss. Granger?" he asked "Yes, Professor I did." She laughed some more when it got excited again and dropped out of his hand and rolled under the desk. He cursed quietly as he got on his knees to retrieve his over excited wand."Damn wand . shouldn't have got it just because it was on sale. never wants to work" could be heard as he was poking around under the desk for his wand. When he had finally got his wand back and stood up and looked at her she was by this time doubled over with silent laughter at the sight of him swearing and all dusty because of chasing his wand. His eyes twinkled playfully at her and he wasn't blushing this time but laughing along side her. Sitting down across from her, he asked "So would you like anymore demonstrations or is that sufficient? " "No professor I think I got the idea this time." She said with a smirk turning back to her work. "Hermione?" "Yes?" "I just looked at the clock and its almost 10:30 so I guess you should go back to your dormitory. I'll walk you back." Lupin said "Its all right you don't have to finish the essay I know you know the material" Said Lupin when she started to inform him that she wasn't done with the essay. "Ok professor. Let me put my stuff back in my bag." Hermione started shoving her large book back into her bag when she realized her book wasn't going to fit unless she repacked her bag. Taking out other books and supplies, she started to repack. Looking up at Lupin she saw that he was staring at one of her books. 'The diary was on top! OH damn!' She quickly grabbed it and put in her bag trying to make it look like she hadn't want him to see it. Finishing her packing, she looked back at him. "Ok professor I'm ready." Walking back to North Tower was uneventful and silent as the tomb. Neither spoke. When it they had reached to painting of the Fat Lady Lupin turned to her "Good night Hermione. Sweet dreams" and with that he kissed her on the cheek and walked away back into the dark corridor. Her cheek burned where he had kissed her. 'Good night Remus' she thought as she entered through the portrait and went to bed to dream of him.  
  
  
  
A/N there it is. it took me 5 days to write. I hope it was ok. nothing to hot and heavy between them yet.. R/R please! 


	12. Thank you's until the next chapter! If y...

Its time for thank you's before I start writing the next chapter!!!!  
  
Queen of the Tinfoil Fish and my Beatle buddy and somewhat of a beta reader! .. Thanks for reviewing all the chapters and don't cry the really fluffy stuff is still to come! (I think)  
  
AJ: Thanks for all your reviews and you'll have to wait and see what happens but just a little hint is that Lupin isn't sure if that's his diary. We'll come back to that later. Keep reviewing!  
  
Panda ME: Yep another chappie just for you!  
  
Salem: Thanks for saying chapter 6 and 7 are ok. I renamed them because I'm to lazy to rewrite them.  
  
Dracacaena Draco : Thanks for ALL of your review! They're great and yes I agree with you Remus and Hermione shouldn't fall in love to quickly . I think I'm doing it slowly. I mean one little kiss on the cheek isn't all hot and heavy.  
  
Kat : Thanks for the review. just keep reading for the answer to the diary  
  
MT,. Dew Chicka!!!: its you! I was looking for you to review again because I wanted you to beta read but I accedtly lost your addy . so therefore spelling and grammer mistakes . now I have it and you will get the next chapter.  
  
Clavel : Yep heres the detention chapter . sorry it took me so long . Was a little busy lately with two jobs and all.  
  
Candy Cane : Thanks a mil for the review!  
  
Savannah : I got the chapter up before midnight in Flordia! Even though that's only 11pm here for me in Minnesota. So be happy!  
  
Moonywolf : I know I was a day late . Sorry.. are you still going to hurt me?  
  
Alarim : You are the lucky 100 .. You win .. Umm. want my sibs? I have 9 .. 3 older , an identical twin , and 5 younger . take your pick!!  
  
Ames : Thanks for your review  
  
Logana : Don't scream. I have the next chapter on its way.  
  
  
  
So there they are. if you reviewed in the past two days you have thank you and if I missed someone im really sorry and thank you. 


	13. All Hollows Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except the plot mmmkay?  
  
A/N: I am trying my hardest to get the story to space out but it ain't working. I have it like quadrupled spaced and still nothing! Shout out to Moony's Nymph .. Sorry about the chapters that are only A/N's but there are some people that check everyday on my progress and I update everyday to tell them . I will delete them eventually. Keep reading! Grr This didn't Turn out the way I wanted it you(Sept. 12 2002)  
  
So, are you guys liking the story? Any ideas for further chapters? Owl me at Panza102@hotmail.com mmkay? On to the story!!! This chapter we will see Hermione's Halloween stress begin to build (Oh yeah this story starts in the middle of October! Mmkay? Therefore, the Halloween is not far off! )  
  
Hermione woke as the October dawn pored through a gape in her scarlet bed hangings flowing over her bed comforter and eventfully to her face. She woke with heavy eyes and messy, bushy as ever hair plastered to her head. (A/N that's how I looked this morning don't laugh! You can have bushy that's plastered to your head!) Rubbing her eyes memories of the night came back to her and she smiled quietly to herself. 'He is such a sweetie' she thought as her feet swung down to the cold floor. She quickly dressed and headed down to the common room where she met as usual Harry and Ron and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "So Ron, who are you taking to the Halloween ball?" Harry asked "Dunno, I was thinking about asking Lavender before Seamus could or maybe I'll go with Padma." "How about you Hermione? Any hot date planned for the ball?" Harry then asked Hermione. "Nope, I was thinking about just staying in the dorms that night anyway and finish my homework. N.E.W.T.'s are next year and I want to make sure I have everything down. And besides no one asked me" Hermione said quickly. "How about you Harry? Who's the lucky girl?" Harry grinned sheepishly as a scarlet flush came to his cheeks " Well ahh. I errr . asked. um Ginny" Ron looked rather annoyed by this but he didn't say anything. Hermione was glad for that because it was good to see that Harry had finally after 6 years noticed that Ginny loved him beyond reason. "Hey . didn't you have detention last night with Lupin? How'd that go? You must have gotten back really late because me and Harry were already in bed." Asked Ron "Yeah , I had detention. It went well. I know it was late. So late in fact that he let me go before I finished it." Red was now in her cheeks. They were in the Great Hall and as she looked up to the head table, she saw Lupin with a wide smile on his face. He was talking to Flitwick and it must have been a very funny story he was hearing because suddenly he threw his head back and laughed merrily with a wide grin. They wandered over to the Gryffindor table and Hermione sat across from Ron and Harry. They were half way through their breakfast when a mousy haired boy came up behind Hermione and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Colin Creevy, a fifth year boy who she only knew through him being a prefect and him idolizing Harry since she was in second year. "Yes Colin? What can I do for you?" She asked causally. She saw Harry cringe out of the corner of her eye. "Umm.. Hermione I was wondering if you would umm.. Err. gototheballwithme? " He said as he turned a brilliant shade of red. (A/N Yes I somewhat stole that from the goblet of fire I'm to lazy to think of something new) She felt a kick from across the table. She looked around and saw Harry looking meaningful at her but she knew he was silently pleading with her not to say yes. Hermione thought it through, if she said no Colin would be hurt and she thought who else would ask her? All the guys in her year were already spoken for and she wasn't interested in any of the 7th year boys. However, if she yes that meant 5 hours of "So how do you think Harry's doing?" "Or do you think that I could get a picture of us dancing so I can send it home?" "Sure Colin I'll go with you" she said before she knew it. He had a big grin on his face and looked ready to dance and whoop for joy. "Alright Hermione, I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 7 pm that night ok Hermione? Or do you have a better idea Hermione? Huh Hermione?" Colin asked in his same annoying fashion. (A/N I hate that boy) "No that's fine Colin. I'll see you then" She said as she turned back to her breakfast. Harry had his head in his hands and was shaking his head and Ron looked like he was ready to fall over and explode if he didn't start laughing soon. "Why did you say yes? Do you honestly want to spend an entire evening with that twit? Has it ever occurred to you that the main subject will be me?" Harry hissed at her trying to keep his temper down. "Well I did weigh out the options Harry and I decided against my idea of staying in the dorm. Maybe getting out is what I need. And who knows maybe he wants to go to the ball with me because he wants to go to the ball with me. not that I'm one of your best friends" Hermione snapped back. "Alright do what you want but don't think that were double or triple dating" Harry said "That's fine. It doesn't bother me," Hermione said coolly as she got up from the table and left.  
  
  
  
~*~The Ball~*~  
  
The ball approached quicker then Hermione had expected. It seemed that only a moment ago Colin had asked her to the Ball and then here she was getting ready for it. Dressed in a fine silky robe of feather dusted gold (A/N I cant think of a better name for it or description) and swirls of pale orange here and there. Her hair was down in big curls that hung over her shoulders. She had spent a considerable amount of time claming it with various potions, charms and traditional muggle methods that the three hours she allotted herself to get ready that she had barely 10 minutes before she was to meet her date. (A/N sounds like someone I know.oh yeah me!) Sitting down on the bed to put on her shoes she bumped her bag with her foot making it tip over and a few books and the diary that she had been carrying around fall out. She went to pick up the books, shoving them back into her bag. As she reached for the diary another one of those, pesty urges to read an entry came back to her. 'You might as well Hermione" she said quietly with a sigh. Opening randomly she surprisingly found herself reading October 31st, 1974's entry.  
  
I just got back from the ball. I frankly did not have too much fun. Sirius showed off the whole night pretending he could dance and James made it his personal duty to try and make me ask a girl to dance or have a Butterbeer with. Does he ever get the hint that I don't want to waste my time with brain dead girls who say "teehee " every time you try to start an intelligent conversation?!? Seriously, if I tried to describe how you ward off a boggart they would look at me as though I had sprouted a second head or something. I get that look a lot for some reason. Nothing else eventful happened unless you count that Snape being the jerk he usually is let his pet snake out close to Disa Hardwood and when it coiled around her ankle and tightened she screamed and punted it clear across the dance floor. It hit the wall fell to the floor. Whatever became of Mr. Slithery after that remains a mystery. I never understand why I still go to these stupid balls. Next time I think, I'm going to stay in my room and study or do something useful. I wasted a whole evening on doing NOTHING! Well I had better go to bed because we're going to Hogmeade tomorrow and I hate being tired and having to walk around.  
  
'Does this boy ever enjoy himself around people?' Hermione thought to herself. 'Ever entry I have read repeats the same thing repeatedly. First, he doesn't like this girl then he doesn't like this gathering and then it's another girl. No wonder he's still single.' Hermione smiled as she tucked the diary once again back into her bag. Glancing up at the lunar chart, she saw that tonight at midnight was the full moon. That was the time when he would leave his human body and soul and become a wolf. She thought how strange it was really that he was man and wolf, hunter and hunted, calm yet savage all in one man. She smiled once more as she got and headed out the door.  
  
She met Colin in the common room. He was looking annoying as usual in robes of bright green with little broomsticks placed strategically all over the place so that it gave off an annoying aura. Hermione really didn't want to go to this ball. Dancing with someone who would step on her toes every other beat of a song wasn't her idea of a good time but she had said yes to Colin so she was bound to it. "You look nice, Hermione." Colin said "Thanks Colin. So do you. those robes are. ahh. very green." Said Hermione searching for a complement. " Thanks! I got them because Harry has socks that look kinda like them. You know what socks I'm talking about Hermione. Don't you Hermione?" 'Dear Lord he's starting it already.' "I think so Colin. Dobby gave them to him for Christmas." She replied softly trying to hide the surge of announce towards him. As the left the common room Colin started ranting about how 'Harry has a very pretty date doesn't he? Is that Ginny? I can't see her. She has nice robes. Blue is so her color. Then again, Harry looks good in his green robes too. Maybe we should have our picture taken together. Don't you think that would be a good idea eh Hermione.." On her went talking endlessly about Harry. She was tempted to ask Colin if he was going to ask Harry to dance when they got down there but she restrained herself. She after all had gotten herself into this. The great hall was decorated magnificently with live bats and the moon shone so brightly and clearly that even the brightest star's light was dwarfed. They strolled slowly over to the beverage table picking up chocolate frogs and butterbeer occasionally glancing up at the band that were getting ready to play "Shirley Q. Liquor and the Chavettes" one of who looked like a transvestite. (A/n: think Rocky Horror Picture Show). Taking a seat by the far wall her and Colin watched as dancers approached the dance floor. The guys looking like they were being asked to swallow hot coals while the girls tugged at the hem of their robes. One of these was Ginny. Harry was fighting tooth and nail to keep off the dance floor but Ginny must have found his weak point, because at that moment he fallowed her slowly farther in and engulfed her in his arms and started to dance very nervously. Smiling at Harry and Ginny, she didn't notice when Colin turned into a large blue bird. "Colin? What happened?" Hermione said surprised. "Swack" said Colin. Since she wasn't going to get and answer in English, she quickly motioned over a teacher. "Miss. Granger can you tell me what happened? Was it something he ate?" Flitwick got there first. "No I don't think so Professor. We both had the same thing to eat and I'm obviously not a bird." She said quickly. "No, Hermione your not. However, I can't think of anything else. We haven't seen this kind of prank pulling since the Weasly twins left last year. Looks like maybe Colin got one of their old tricks that they left here. If you would please carry mister Creevy to the hospital wing I believe that Madam Pomphry will be able to sort him out." She picking up the blue bird started to head towards a side door in the hall that would give her a short cut to the hospital wing. Ten minutes later she was exlaining carefully what had happened in the Great Hall. Madam Pomphry guessed that it was a particularly strong engorgement charm on something that he had eaten off the snack table. She said that he'd be back to normal in about an hour and that Hermione could come back and get him so that they could enjoy the rest of the ball. 'Enjoy the rest of the ball?' That seemed almost impossible. She hadn't been able to do anything normally since the detention the week before. Lupin was consently on her mind and everything hat she did seemed to take much effort and there was little success in anything she did lately. Everything started and ended with Lupin and that was the bottom line. She had never had told herself aloud these thoughts but she knew they were true. She decided not to return to the ball right away. She strolled through corridors she had never seen and peeked in rooms she had never entered. She marveled at a long hallway of silver suits of armor that in 6 years of education she had never seen. Touching a face helmet of one of the knights, she heard a high cackling overhead. Looking up she saw Peeves, the annoying little ghost of a man in a bright suit with a grin on his face that could only mean evil. "Why hello miss Griffidor. You mustn't be wandering around this school at night miss. Werewolves lurk here and you wouldn't want to be bitten would you?" Peeve said in a shrill voice. "I'm not worried about any werewolf Peeves. It's not the full moon yet. And besides Professor Lupin is at the ball." Replied Hermione calmly still examining the faceplate. Peeves must have seen that Hermione wasn't going to pay attention to him and made the whole line of silver knights fly towards her making her fly through the air and hit a door. Peeves flew off cackling. Hermione was furious. Just then, the door that she flew up against opened and she fell back. Looking up she saw Lupin shirtless and with his pants half up looking around and then down at her. He had obviously been changing his clothes when he heard a commotion out side thought it would be safe to open the door almost naked. "Professor. Peeves. ahh. did this. oh my." she had turned red. She was starting to untangle herself from the mass of armored arms, legs and torsos struggling with there weight, carefully not looking at Lupin who had quickly pulled his pants up scarlet taking over his face and sweat forming on his brow under his shaggy brown hair. "Peeves. oh yes.. of course. just wanted to see." stammered Lupin "Yeah I know.. Colin. turned into a.. bird. yeah bird and I was just." Hermione stammered back. She thought that she would never be able to look him in the face again. "Walking.. Yes. nice night for it.never was a .a Fan of Balls." "Yeah I know..me either." Hermione broke off. Looking at Lupin Hermione saw that he was indeed shirtless and had muggle pants on. Black dress pants on the baggy side. This was the worst predicament she had every been in. Though it was all together funny. She had never seen a man this embarassed or that red.(A/N: ahhh how cute) "I should. well.get a shirt don't you think? Rather cold." Lupin said to the ground he was staring at. "Yum. yes.. Rather a chill in the air tonight. Where you heading to the ball Professor Lupin for awhile before..." she broke off. What was she to say? Before you transfer into a monster? No, he wasn't a monster but she didn't know what to say. "Ah, yes actully that's where I was going to go. Are you heading back up? If you wait for me I'll join you. Would you please straighten out these suits of armor?" Lupin said as he backed again into his room and shut the door quickly. "Repario Suito Armio" Hermione said strongly. (A/N: Its very very late and I am not creative accounting for the bad writing seen in this chapter) The suits of armor found there bodies and there spots quickly. One had seemed to have lost his head and was on his hands and knees trying to find it. Arms sweeping out hoping to find his detached head. It was logded behind another knights leg and the wall. She grabbed it and handed it to the headless knight. He put it on promptly went to take his place in the line of knights. Just then Remus opened the door, this time fully dressed in robes of a dashing faded navy that covered every square inch of his body except the head, hands and right down to an inch above his ankle. Light brown hair neatly combed but still having that shaggy look to it and bright blue eyes danced as he approached Hermione. "Shall we proceed to the Great Hall?" Said Hermione. "Yes, I think that's a good idea in case Peeves comes back. And oh, Hermione would you mind not telling people that you saw your wrinkly old DADA teacher almost starkers?" the color was returning to his face. Hermione could almost feel the heat coming off of him. "Ah, your not wrinkly. just old." Hermione said playfully raising an eyebrow and giving him a smile and a small laugh. Scowling at her he turned around fully to look at her but his face changed instintly to a big smile and eventully laughing. "Ahh Hermione, many women would have given there right arms to see that performance. 'Remus Lupin werewolf exstrodinare runs into hall practicly naked and scars a 17 year old beautiful young lady for life.' Nice ring to it doesn't it?" "Well yes" 'Did he just say beautiful? He just said beautiful! Don't panic or lose control' Hermione thought. "I'm not scarred for life though Professor, maybe weeks and days but definitly not life. I may need counsuling but I think with time the nightmirrors with pass and I'll be able to function at a normal level Eventully." Hermione again was teasing him. With that said she hooked her arm in his and said " Now I would be honored if you would escort me back to the ball young man" "With pleasure m'lady" Lupin said with a broad grin as they started down the dimly light corridor towards the sound of the ball.  
  
A/N I am sooooo sorry that its been lke a month.. Ive have terrible luck but here it is..Its not as good as I had hoped but oh well.. Stay tuned for the next chapter..Voldie had werewolf prejudices and Remmie is in trouble.. Whos going to save him? Guess. 


	14. The Lost Lake and Remus' confession

Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL!!!! JKR STOLE IT ALL FROM ME!!! Ok ok I'm an obsessive lyer.. I don't own nothing cept this meezly little plot that doesn't effect the fabric of space time continuum or anything. it just amused my little mind  
  
A/N So here we are. Chapter 14.. Hermione and Remmie are going to the ball but never quite make it.. NOTHING DIRTY SO YOU CAN PUT THAT THOUGHT AWAY MISS FAUCETT! Who in the heck is Miss Faucet?? Is she mentioned in HP? I think so. well anywho there is a KISS!!!!! I mean not a kiss on the cheek sort of thing I mean a bonafide PG-13 kiss!!! Does a cartwheel Took me long enough huh? Hehehe.. Poor Remmie. Oh, by the way check out my favorite stories and read the Daycare one..that is sooooo cute.. Remmie with blocks, Sirius with a kid broom, Lily chasing James around and Snape with his "My 1st Potions" kit is hilarious!  
  
"Professor? Where are we?" Hermione asked as they wandered through corridors dusty from years of not cleaning and not being used. She was in a part of the castle she had never seen before. Neither had she read about it in Hogwarts: A History and that book explained most areas of the castle. A wide stone passageway looked out to a spacious grassy area. Larger then a quidditch field even but she had never seen it. The pictures on the walls showed mostly of unicorns, phoenixes and fairies. Beautiful mirrors placed between them. She glanced into one and saw her reflection and to her amazement, Lupin was not human but wolf. She glanced back to him and saw that he was still human to her relief.  
  
"This is were the Marauder's played there most devious pranks." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes "This corridor was never used in all my days at Hogwarts nor do I believe that its used now so we thought it was the perfect place to lure unfortunate victims of our pranks here. I believe one time we turned dear Professor Snape's hair an electric blue when he tried to follow us." He was chuckling to himself quietly and then abruptly took Hermione's hand and led her to the edge of the grassy area.  
  
"Close you eyes. I have something to show you" Remus told Hermione.  
  
"What is it professor? Is it a surprise?" Hermione asked him with doubt in her eyes. She couldn't see what there was to see in a large grass field.  
  
"Just close them please Hermione" Remus asked giving her puppy eyes.  
  
Hermione closed then and waited for her surprise. "Are they closed?" Lupin asked. "Yes Remus they are." She couldn't help but smile at this man. So innocent and almost dorky that no wonder she loved him. But of course, he didn't know that. He probably knew now she had a crush on him but not the love that she really felt for him.  
  
Remus took her hand again, led her farther into the grassy field, and told her to sit down. It was a large rock. 'That's strange.' She though 'this field was completely empty when she had looked at it from the edge of it and now there is a rock here.' Then she felt frosty water splash over her shoes. She opened eyes but didn't see anything but Remus sitting next to her and they were 1/3rd the way into the field.  
  
"Where did they water come from Remus?" She was puzzled as she turned towards him.  
  
"There's a lake here." He said wryly.  
  
"No there's not your." she turned back to where he was looking and before her was a small lake glimmering in the pale moon light reflecting the stars from above softening the heavens. ".Crazy."  
  
He was smiling at her looking very young in the pale light. Strangely young in fact. His hair brushed across his face moon on the water glinting off his eyes, his knees were drawn up slightly with his arm lain on his dark robe. " This lake can only be seen when someone tells you its there. Its enchanted just like Hogwarts is to muggles. I think that this pond was once a place were injured merpeople recovered from the great Mer wars in the early 200's Even before Hogwarts. I believe that at one time or another Professor Binns told my class the story but we were too busy throwing wads of paper around and writing notes in Sirius' notebook to listen. I wish I had paid attention. But the story goes that this small pond holds great healing power so the founders of the school could think of no greater place to build the school but unfortunately either this legend was a lie or the way to use the pond has been lost in the mists of time as so many things have been. "  
  
"That's fascinating Professor."  
  
"Call me Remus please Hermione. Professor reminds me of how old I am." He cut her off.  
  
"Your only as old as you feel and besides your the youngest teacher here. Well maybe Snape.. I'm not sure." She broke off relieving she was rambling. She blessed the darkness that hid her red cheeks  
  
"Ahh yes only as young as I feel. I feel about 17 right now but that can never be good because I remembered what happened while I was 17. Not good at all." Remus stood up and started to throw stones into pond watching them skim across the glass like surface and sink slowly to the bed of the ancient pool.  
  
Following suit, Hermione stood up and went to stand next to him. "What happened?" She asked quietly touching his arm affectionately and looking at him.  
  
"It was nothing Hermione. Nothing that I couldn't get over." Remus said as he sat down again this time closer to the water. The icy water just missing his shoes.  
  
"What? I'm concerned, you can tell me. I keep secrets well." The diary came to her mind with a guilty twinge  
  
Remus signed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well when I was 17 Voldermort started to really come on the scene and well he did attack the school as you already now and there was one causality and she. happened to be my. well domestic partner." He couldn't help but give a small smile.  
  
"Girlfriend? I never thought. oh I'm sorry. I guess that's not a good memory is it." 'He ever wrote about a girlfriend or even a crush in that diary of his. Poor boy.'  
  
"What was her name?" Hermione asked. Remus had leaned back on his elbows against the sand and she had to look back to see his face.  
  
"Larentia, wolf shield. That's what her name meant and we were inseparable for the short time we were together. She was smart, funny, loved books and school almost more then I did which is saying something. She wasn't fake like all the other girls at school were. Well Lily wasn't but she was James'. " She let him talk himself into silence then she reached for his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. She sounds like I would have gotten along with her. At least the book parts. I like people who have a thirst for knowlegde too but look at me closests friends.. Ron and Harry. Bless them but there not what I want all the time if you know what I mean." She said sympithticly.  
  
(A/N Kissing scene alert and I cant write these too good so imagine your own if you don't like it!)  
  
She caught her breath,Remus' hand came up and brushed her hair. "Thank you" he mumured . And then he kissed her cheek. She touched the hand that was touching her hair and brought it to her lips and kissed its palm. Then looked at him with large trusting eyes still holding his large hand. He gulped and must have lost his nerve because just then he stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Wait just a second Mr. Lupin!" Hermione got up and trailed his path along the shore and said in harsh tone. He wasn't going to get away with out a kiss. Not tonight at least. "What was that? You are all romantic then you pull away. Either never touch me or kiss the bloody hell out of me will you? I don't like it when you mess with my mind like this!"  
  
"It's not that simple Hermione. I mean you're a student I'm your professor. I want to but I care about you and what will.this. " he motioned between them " do to you and us. I don't want to ruin it. I'm not that great of guy and you can do better. I don't deserve you Hermione. You are the." She never learned what she was because she didn't want to wait. She kissed him square on the lips. For a moment the kiss was frozen. He was surprised about having Hermione's mouth on his and she was equaly surprised at her own daring. Slowly though he warmed up and kissed her back and drew her close. It was a sweet innocent kiss and caused her spine to tingle and her to almost melt into his strong arms.  
  
They drew apart and stared at each other for a moment. They were still very close and Hermione could fell his sweet breath on her flushed face. She giggled outloud.  
  
"Oh dear giggling now I really am 17." He said as he drew his arms around her and smiled.  
  
""Im sorry Remus. Can I call you Remmie?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Only if I can call you Fredirekia." He smiled back.  
  
"Ok Remmie." She said with a wink taking his again and started to continue down the beach. At one point there was a rock that jutted out into the water and they went and sat on it and talked for ages. Hermione cheaked her watch. 11:57 she could read with the reflection of the moon. She interjected one of his funny stories saying " Remus I hate to end this night more then any one but you my dear boy will be a wolf in 3 minutes. I should go. " she said with sadness in her eyes. She truly felt it too. If this night could have lasted forever she would have been happy.  
  
"No please stay. I've taken my wolvesbane. promise. I want you to stay." He said ackwardly " Unless you really want to go."  
  
She kissed his lips softly. "yes of course I'll stay."  
  
"Thank you" he murmured for the second time that night. They shared a passionate kiss that made Hermione feel though she could fly. She only prayed he felt as deeply as she did.  
  
12:00 shown on her watch. Remus had stiffened and had gone rigid. It happened all so quickly that before she knew the man that she loved was a wolf. She reached out and touched his soft silver fur. It was the softest thing she ever felt. She stood up and followed the now trotting wolf. There was a large tree about 100 meters from the lake and her curled up. Hermione sat next to him , head leaning on the tree, Remus put his head on her lap and closed his eyes. With her hand on his head Hermione slipped into blissful dreams.  
  
During the night an old man walked in the corridor Hermione and Remus had taken to get to the lake. His twinkling blue eyes caught the girl and wolf right away.  
  
"Its about time Remus allowed himself some happiness" said the old headmaster as he continued off to bed.  
  
  
  
A/N In done with that in record time!!! Be happpy!!!!! Im happy with this chapter too  
  
R/R pleae and I'll give you a cookie!!!! 


	15. Wooo I got the right document this time

NOTE!  
  
HEAR YE HEAR YE! I am in desperate need of help with this fic! Any ideas  
  
suggestions or absoulutly ANYTHING will help me! I'm stuck in a rut and cant get out  
  
Email me a panza102@hotmail .com or add me to you MSN. Or even just leave a  
  
  
  
Review! I need help! Oh yeah I also started the sequel to this story "Merlin's Fire  
  
Pendent" This is the story of Remus' first love who he mentioned in the last chappie. It's  
  
A really sad story and wont be happy but check it out will you? I have the whole plot  
  
Almost planned out but I need help with the smaller details in all my fics!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks peace and jelly beans!  
  
Tee! 


	16. In the Morning

Disclaimer: Even though I send about ten letters a week to the goddess JK Rowling asking and begging for ownership of Remus Lupin he still is not mine nor is anything else in this fic cept the plot and the character Elspeth Helling who wont actually be introduced for a couple more chappies.  
  
A/N: Well here I am! Took me long enough eh? I did start a couple more fics since I last updated "The Sweetest Things" one of them is called "Merlin's Fire Pendent" and I highly recommend reading it once I start putting more onto it. It is the story of Remus Lupin and the girl he mentioned in the last chapter. I don't remember what name I gave her . I'll have to go back and change it to Elspeth Helling. I'm not going to give away the plot or anything but all I'll say is that it's a SAD fic. no happiness abounds when I write it. Well enough on that onto the fic at hand. This chapter is where the plot takes a dramatic turn from fluff and happiness to angst and worry. The characters receive news of trouble that could affect their lives forever.  
  
(Yes, I know I suck at suspense)  
  
The sun in the east slowly rose up from its long slumber to gently embrace the Hogwarts grounds with golden fingers. It shown through the forbidden forest streaking brilliant paths of light on the autumn ground, dazzling the eye. Hermione woke slowly and reluctantly and the sun hit her face. She was wrapped in Remus' arms so tightly it felt strenuous to breathe deeply but she did anyway. She inhaled deeply and watched like a child as the crisp morning air transformed it into something visible and breathtaking. (A/N no pun intended) Puffs of frozen air just wanting attention are what she use to think they were. Childish as it was she still delighted in watching it.  
  
A groan from behind her announced that Remus was rousing awake. She laboriously shifted in his arms to face him. His eyes, still closed had dark circles about them and he looked ragged, light brown hair with flecks of gray fell across his brow. Despite the dark eyes and the gray hair he looked as young as he ever did. Beneath the lines, Hermione could see the innocent boyish qualities that had first caught her eye. She remembered an entry in his diary that she had read a couple nights before when she couldn't sleep. " I fear I shall be old and wrinkly before I'll fall in love." Or something like that. She smiled to herself as she raised her hand to touch his face. He remained in his doze. She traced each of his wrinkles with her hand, down to his stubble and to his neck. Her finger traced farther back, it seemed as though through touching him she was memorizing his face. His ears and then down to his neck again, where she was to find a chain of fine gold. She tugged at it pulling it up to examine it closer. It was rather unremarkable she noted but when she had fully brought it out, a small amber pendent hung at the end. She drew the pendent close to her eyes to gaze at it closer. The amber stone was semi-transparent and when she peered in she was amazed to see a swirl of what looked like stars mingling and churning about inside. (A/N think Men in Black but it's not a galaxy)  
  
A snort came from her sleeping aficionado (I believe that's Spanish..) and she quickly pushed the pendant and chain back under his shirt. Then, with another cough she peered up at Remus who's eyes were tiny squints of shadowy blue.  
  
"Hello" he said innocently. A small smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"Hi" Hermione responded snuggling closer to Remus. She had just noticed how the early morning dew hung on her clothes in the back and now with it exposed she was getter chilly.  
  
Remus gladly accepted her into his arms, letting her breath into his chest. (A/n: Why couldn't it be me? Why couldn't it be me?) They lay there for a while just taking in each other's scents. He smelt strongly of nature. The bark of an apple tree, the spicy sent of the checkerberry bushes, and even the faint scent of a fiddlehead. (A/N ok ok ok I know that two of those are only found like in New Hampshire but give me a break) Among the scents of nature, a faint wisp of masculine aftershave or cologne filled her senses.  
  
"We should go to breakfast soon before we're found. I highly doubt this will help you become head girl next year darling." A low gentle growl escaped his throat as his lips hovered close to her ear.  
  
" I suppose so. I should get to my dormitory before the other girls wake up. Lord forbid I have to tell them I spent the entire night with Colin." With that, he let go of her and stood up giving Hermione his hand. She got up and brushed her robe off, and tucked her wild hair behind her ear. She felt almost embarrassed standing there, disheveled as Remus stood there watching her. His eyes, now open fully, burned of some emotion that Hermione could not interpret. Almost sadness and guilt but not quite. She smiled up at him, shyly at first but when she saw that he grinned in return, her face split into a wide smile, eyes shining with deep affection.  
  
"Can you find your way back? Or do you need me to show you?" Remus asked drawing her close and looking down at her.  
  
" I think I can find my way." And with that she kissed his chin and he returned the kiss on her forehead and she started off.  
  
She was almost off the grassy when he called out to her. " Hermione, you know where my private room is. You can. ahh. stop by anytime to keep a lonely old werewolf company."  
  
"Yes, I think I will Remus, tonight maybe. See you at breakfast." She called back looking at the man standing by the old tree.  
  
She knew that she had just gotten into something big. Something loomed on the horizon for both of there lives, and she didn't nesicarlly think it was good but she thought as she looked at him one more time, she could handle it as long as she had Remus.  
  
A/N there is it! The next chappie. not the best but it'll do. enjoy. I'll try hard to be quicker on the next chapter ok? This is pure fluff eh? 


End file.
